Joshua
Joshua is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 2. His loyalty was to Bad Bitches Incorporated which consisted of Walker, HJ, and Mat. Although this alliance had little to no power in the house they did play a major role in sending out Coop instead of Moot the first eviction. Joshua had no prior experience with ORGs and this effected how he played the game. He was paranoid with his houseguests but continued to try to build relationships with everyone. However, because the house disliked HJ’s antics and knew Josh was associated with him, this in turn made Joshua a target. Thus, when Reef ended up nominating Joshua during his HOH, the houseguests had no issues evicting him. Joshua was the third houseguest to be evicted. Joshua returned in Big Brother 8. After being an active spectator for a majority of BBDORG, Joshua was excited to finally get his second chance at the game! He came in wanting to play a strong social game and make as many bonds as he could. He stuck to his strategy and it was working out for him as a lot of people viewed him as a close ally and trusted him. He had two duos one with Walker called bad bitches reunited, named after their old alliance in season 2, and another one with Tessa who he was most loyal to called Rush Hour��. His social connections also got him into quite a few alliances one of them being the ubly roaches with Whisk, Joshua, and Walker. He managed to go through the first half of the game under the radar developing strong connections while still having influence on the house decisions. Although he had a strong relationship with Walker, he started to get paranoid of Walker being in the game for a long period of time as houseguests kept commenting on how well he was playing. Joshua felt that Walker was a threat to win and he did not want to risk keeping him in the game any longer. Therefore, he did not protest but rather encouraged Tessa to target Walker during her HOH. When Joshua found out that votes were being flipped to save Walker, he did his best to point out Walker’s threat level to everyone while at the same time telling Walker that he was keeping him. When it got around to Walker what Joshua was doing, he admitted to wanting to vote him out. Walker felt betrayed but continued to do his best to campaign. In the end Tessa and Joshua got what they wanted and Walker was evicted. During the double Joshua won HOH and he decided to nominate two pawns, NoAvi and Skylar. His plan was to backdoor Romey but after Romey won POV his plans were foiled. He tried to convince Romey to use the POV on one of the nominees so that he could backdoor Tessa, though his intention was to truly backdoor Whisk, but it failed as Romey kept nominations the same. Skylar ended up leaving on his HOH which frustrated him as he felt he wasted his HOH. It didn’t help when his backdoor plan, Romey, immediately won HOH during the triple. Although he imagined to avoid being initially nominated, he was the replacement nominee after Tessa won HOH and saved themselves from the block. Although he did his best to campaign and despite Romey wanting him to stay over Tessa, she had the better connections in the house. Joshua was the next houseguest evicted from the big brother house and the first member of the jury. Biography Player History - Big Brother 2 Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 8 Competition History Voting History HOH History References Category:Season 2 Houseguests Category:Houseguests Category:Black Contestants Category:15th Place Category:Season 8 Houseguests